The invention relates to a high frequency surgical device for generating high frequency energy for separating and/or coagulating biological tissue with at least one energy source and with at least one output socket, into which an elongated electrically conductive plug contact of an electrosurgical instrument is insertable, and which comprises a catch for interlocking with an opposite catch configured in the plug contact.
High frequency or HF surgical devices of this type have been known for a long time in the art and they are also designated as HF generators. The HF surgical device generates HF output energy for separating or cutting and/or coagulating biological tissue. Various monopolar or bipolar instruments can be connected to the HF surgical device, which instruments induct the HF output energy into the biological tissue of a patient to be treated. The HF energy causes the desired electrosurgical separation or coagulation in the tissue or at the tissue.
In order to transmit the generated HF energy to the electrosurgical instrument, the HF surgical device often comprises one or plural output socket on its front face. Standardized plug contacts, for example, so-called Bovie plugs or Olympus 6 mm round plugs, which are part of the electrosurgical instrument, can be inserted into the output sockets. In the plugged in state, the electrically conductive plug contact is electrically connected to the energy source in the interior of the HF surgical device. Thus, the electrosurgical instrument can be loaded with HF energy during operation.
In order to fixate the plug contact in the output socket of the HF surgical device, a catch engages an opposite catch of the plug contact, when the plug contact is inserted into the output socket. In prior art devices, the catch simultaneously establishes the electrical contact between the HF surgical device and the metal plug contact.
Prior art HF surgical devices as described herein have the disadvantage that there can be an undesirable contact of a user with a plug contact that is only partially inserted, when the plug contact is already connected with the energy source of the HF surgical device. When such an undesired contact occurs, a risk for the user cannot be excluded.